


There is Just One Thing I Need

by Cefhclwords



Series: Ficmas 2019 [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, bottom dele, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Day 9 of the 12 Days of FicmasBased on the Prompt: “But I’ve been such a good boy”
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: Ficmas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568377
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	There is Just One Thing I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9!!! on the ninth day of Christmas your true love (me) gave you you: smutty smut smut with a small pinch of Christmas on top!!! I hope you enjoy loves, I'm still getting used to smut and would love to know what y'all think!! Hope your December is still going well and you've done all your Christmas shopping!! <3 a kudos means so so much to me xx

Dele’s head dropped forward when Eric’s mouth made contact with the hot skin of his back, smudging a kiss to the dip between Dele’s shoulder blades. 

“Please” he mumbled, voice low and shaking as he rounded his shoulders back and down, elbows bowed in closer as his wrists pushed out against the dark brown leather belt bound tightly around them. His body was glowing with sweat, skin slick and hot, which made the leather slide against his skin, the golden buckle digging in with every movement. 

“Please” Dele repeated, the words barely understandable, his lips moving around the plea as his eyes fluttered shut. The heat coursing through him was tight, wound up in the core of him and spiralling out, cock hard and aching against his stomach, body throbbing with a need that had filled his mind, spilled over and took control of his body. 

Eric pushed deeper into him, a slow fuck of his hips that had Dele’s hands grasping, fingers tangling in each other as he leant his torso forward and rolled his hips back, a small desperate movement to try and get more of Eric. He ached to get a hand on himself, to get himself off quick and messy, sure that it would only take a few touches for him to fall apart. 

“Not yet baby” Eric’s voice was a low rumble, made Dele’s toes curl tight and his knees pushed harder into the mattress, tried to pick his tired body up to drive himself back down onto Eric’s cock. His thighs burned with the strain of sitting astride Eric’s lap as he tried to get a rhythm of movement once more, body heaved with hiccuped breaths. The thick press of Eric’s cock stretching him open, the wet hot drag of him filling him up, was so fucking good he felt weak with it. He was desperate for it, he let out a choked whimper and resorted to quick roll of his hips. 

“But I’ve been such a good boy” Dele mumbled desperately.

Eric just hummed, “no, you’re being a good boy now, when you need it, but you've been naughty” he gruffed out, words soft and casual. 

Dele needed it deeper, needed it harder, needed Eric to fuck into him till he couldn't think with it, till Eric was the only thing he knew, he wanted Eric to fill him up and take him apart, his cock throbbed, wet and so hard he was dizzy with it. Dele sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, squeezed his eyes shut and twisted his wrists against the belt, a useless struggle like he’d suddenly be able to get a hand free. 

Even his mouth was wet, saliva flooding over his tongue as desire welled inside him, it was so good, the thick weight of Eric, but nowhere near good enough, the lazy rolls of his hips he could manage only left him wanting more, craving Eric to take him and fuck him properly. He needed Eric, needed Eric to take control to give it to him till his mind blanked out and he was just in waves of bliss. 

“Eric, Eric, Eric” Dele’s words tumbled out between shaky breaths, and he twisted his shoulders to the left, attempted to look over his shoulder, he needed him he needed Eric to help him, he couldn't get off like this, it was a pleasure and pain that had him at breaking point. That fuzz of ecstasy but just on the edge of not enough. Eric was there suddenly, his chest pressed to Dele’s back, a hand wrapped around the back of his neck, thumb rubbing along his hairline.

“M’right here” he whispered and Dele nodded, gulped a shaky breath and dropped his head back to rest against Eric’s his hips working up a frantic small pace, his stomach muscles pulled tight and his thighs stinging. Eric’s hand moved from Dele’s neck to his rolling hips, squeezed tight and Dele stopped his movements quickly at Eric’s silent request. 

“See m’good I’m being good, Eric” Dele’s voice broke and a tremble rocked through him, felt Eric reach for his bound wrists, his fingers tucked in the thick leather band and pulled. His thumb reached to press to the pulse point on the side of his wrist, dragging over the soft skin in two swipes

“You're gonna be good? Eric asked, and Dele nodded desperately, biting at his bottom lip as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Good I’ll be good” Dele managed out, the only words in his head a loop of Eric, good, more, please. Nothing else made sense, nothing else mattered. 

Eric hummed and twisted the leather around his two fingers to tighten the hold it had on Dele’s wrists, the skin wrinkling under the material. Dele dropped his chin to his chest and nodded, another shake trembled through his body as his thighs twitched under the strain. 

Eric finally moved his hips again, pushed up twice in quick thrusts and a gasp broke from Dele’s throat, his fingers curled into tight fists. The sudden spark of proper pleasure rocked him, finally what he’d been aching for. It stopped just as soon as it started and Dele whined, shook his head and tried to push back into Eric. 

“No no no please” Dele struggled against the binding of the belt, pushed his wrists down as his hands tried to reach back and pull Eric closer. “Please please I-, Eric, please” Dele’s voice broke broke mid word, and a whine passed his lips before he felt Eric’s hand on his cheek, lips pressed to the back of his neck. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok, shh baby” Eric mumbled and Dele shivered, didn’t realise he had tears spilling down his cheeks until Eric’s fingers brushed over them, nuzzling at the back of his neck as he did. 

“I’ve got you” Eric breathed and Dele nodded, “been good, been good I need it now” Dele asked and he felt Eric nod, his hand moved to cover Dele’s throat lightly, thumb rubbing over the skin so gently, a promise for later. 

“You wanna stay like this baby? Or should I get you on your tummy?” Eric asked, trailed his kisses across the line of Dele’s shoulders, his fingers winding in the leather once more. “Like this like this” Dele breathed, rolled his shoulders back and leant forward, hips pushed back desperately again. 

“Okay, okay, my good boy, good boy” Eric muttered, and began a steady pace of his hips that made Dele gasp, dropping forward further, Eric’s grip pulling his bound hands back, using it as leverage as he fucked his hips up into Dele. 

Dele’s body caught fire with pleasure, starts bursting behind his eyelids, cock so hard it was throbbing with it, breaths gasping out as Eric picked up the pace of his hips, fucking into him filthily. 

The only sound in the room was the slap of skin against skin and Eric’s soft grunts, the occasional whimper from Dele, who was lost in the feeling, at this point letting Eric keep his whole torso held up with the grip on his wrists, his shoulders burning at the stretch. 

The burn in Dele’s thigh was getting hard to ignore, despite his whole mind consumed by the feeling of Eric’s cock filling him up, hammering into the one spot that made his mind blank out, his thighs were stinging now with the pressure on them, making himself struggle to try and relieve it, but not wanting to move the angle Eric was driving into at. 

“Eric, Eric- tummy please my legs I-” Dele managed to gasp out, his whole body shaking as Eric’s thrusts came to a stop. 

“Hang on baby” Eric muttered, adjusted his grip around the bind on Dele’s wrists, one hand came up against Dele’s chest to support his weight, gently lowered Dele forward on the bed until he was laid on his stomach. 

Dele turned his head to the left, cheek pressed to the soft duvet as Eric’s hands picked Dele’s hips up off the bed, getting him on his knees with his chest against the bed. His arms were twisted back behind himself, his joint wrists rested against the low of his back, fingers curling in as he waited for Eric to come back to him, trembling slightly. He felt wound up, at the end of a live wire, his shoulders struggled against the bed as he pushed his hips back, seeking the heat of Eric’s touch once more. 

“Sh angel” Eric whispered, his palm pressed flat to the hot skin of Dele’s lower back, smoothed down the sweat-soaked skin until it reached the space between his shoulder blades, pressed down as he fit himself behind Dele on the bed. 

“I’ve got you, just breath” He mumbled, moved his hand to the back of Dele’s neck and wrapped his hand around it, his hairline against his thumb. He squeezed once and Dele’s body shivered, stomach jumped as he felt the thick heat of Eric’s cock press against his entrance, teasing him with slow dragging thrusts against him, without ever pushing into him. 

Dele shivered when he felt Eric’s hand release his neck, both hands came down to grab handfuls of Dele’s ass, one hand pulled back to come down again harder this time, before his thumb tugged at his cheek to expose himself completely to Eric. 

Dele felt out of his own mind, a breath racked his chest and he tried to part his thighs further, dipped his lower back like that would make Eric move faster, the muscles of his thighs twitched and his toes curled tight, fingers grappled at nothing as his stomach jumped a gasp falling from his mouth. 

When Eric finally pushed in a second time, it was as though a wire snapped and Dele’s body sunk quickly into the mattress, his cheek pressed heavily into the sheets. His body was weak, muscles slack and trembling as his mind burnt down to the sole feeling of Eric filling him up. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed, he just needed Eric to stay like this, stay right here with him. 

Dele sobbed in slow breaths as his body tightened around Eric’s cock, desperate to take more, feel more, needed the hot drag inside him, the head of his cock pressing in over and over till the world shook apart under him. 

“Please- Eric, Eric, I need” Dele’s words fell into a frustrated breath, his arms week as he tried to press against the belt once more if he could just get a hand on himself, get it between himself and the mattress, fuck his fist, he could come. 

Eric drew out slowly and Dele was too out of it to muffle his sob at the loss, but Eric was quick to fuck his hips back i, Dele’s sob turned into a whine and he nodded into the mattress subconsciously, muttered “thank you thank you thank you thank you” into the sheets. 

Dele’s body jolted up the mattress with the force of Eric’s thrusts, he tried to push his body into the mattress to stop himself from moving but to no avail. 

As though Eric read his mind, his hand came to wrap around the belt once more, his other hand fell to grip his hip tightly. The hold kept Dele in his place as his thrusts became harder, loud moans echoed in the room that Dele didn't even realise fell from his own lips, mouth dropped open saliva from his lips wetting the covers as he gasped into the fabric. 

Eric let out a low grunt and tugged Dele’s arms back, lifting his upper body off the mattress almost completely, his nipples hard where they brushed against the bed with each jolting thrust. It sent sparks of pleasure down his chest and his fingers ached to chase the feeling, to pinch on his own nipple to make it burn in the best way, a hurt that made it feel even better. 

The friction of the duvet against his hard cock was maddening, each time Eric pressed in, the head of his cock could drag against the duvet, the perfect drag against the wet head of his dick, just shy of enough but still Dele chased the sensation between gasped breaths. 

“So good, so fucking good for me Dele, beautiful” Eric cooed as he drilled his hips down to full up Dele over and over. His hand pulled away from Dele’s hip, fingers stiff from the release of his tight grip, and moved to press his thumb to the soft skin above Dele’s hole. 

Eric let out a low moan, licked over his bottom lip and dragged his thumb down and to the left, pulled his cheek to the side to see where he was joined with Dele, leant in to kiss Dele’s lower back. He bit at the skin before he trailed hip lips up the warm skin of his back, even kissed his fingers and palms as he moved his lips up the line of his back to between his shoulder blades. He moved until he was fitted over Dele’s back, laid over his body with his face pressed into his neck. 

Eric took Dele’s hand in his hip once more, pressed Dele’s hips until the boy was laid flat on his stomach against the bed, Eric’s weight pinning him down. 

Dele’s shoulders pushed back against Eric’s chest, at the same time he tried to work his hips down against the covers, let out a desperate moan as Eric’s thrusts became punishingly fast, as quick as his hips could work when pressed together like this. 

The bed was trembling underneath them, headboard drawing back and nudging into the wall with every push, a low thud under the dirty sound of skin on skin. 

Dele could feel himself teetering on the edge, so hard he felt it through his whole body, his cock was throbbing mess and his body hot and aching, needing. 

Each breath was sobbed, fresh tears filled his eyes and spilled over down his cheeks. His body was wound up to release but he couldn't quite catch it, every time he thought the pleasure would finally catch light and shimmer apart it seemed to fall away from him, his body aching at the loss of it. 

“Eric, eric please, I want- I need, you, you, please” Dele gasped into the mattress, his wrists pulled so hard against the belt he could feel it digging into and pinching his skin. 

Eric nodded, each thrust given with a deep grunt, so quiet and focused and Dele ached low in his gut to see Erics face. Eric was either loud and desperate when he was close to coming, swearing and muttering the occasional word in Portuguese, praising Dele breathlessly; or he was silent, face twisted in pleasure with a heavy frown in his brow, eyes closed as he completely lost himself in it, so far gone he couldn’t focus on anything else. 

“Eric” Dele gasped 

“I know, I know” he replied, but Dele was quick to shake his head, licked over his lips and struggled up from where he was pinned to the mattress. 

“No, no flip me over, over on my back please I want to, I want to see you, back please” Dele whined, breathed came fast as he tried to flip himself over, despite the movement being futile. 

Without a word, Eric’s heat was gone from his body and Dele was quickly flipped onto his back, tugged up the bed so that his head could rest on one of the pillows. Dele’s fingers curled against the sheets, fingernails scraped the material. 

Eric was back on him and inside with a matter of seconds, Holding Dele’s thighs up so that he could wrap his legs around Eric as he pushed inside him. 

Eric was immediate to go back to his quick pace, Dele’s back arched up off the bed as Eric’s fingers held a bruisingly tight grip on his hips, pulled him down into each thrust, driving himself as deep as possible with every movement. 

Dele couldn’t even ask for more, couldn’t beg for more because Eric was giving him everything. 

Dele blinked through his tears to focus on Eric’s face, stars exploded in his chest and stomach as he watched the heavy furrow of Eric’s brow, his glassy blue eyes as he gazed down at Dele, the focus in his eyes, his soft wet bottom lip.

“I’m going to- Eric baby” Dele gasped, tears flowed heavily as he drove his heel hard into Eric’s lower back.

“Come here” he asked, voice shaking as he tilted his chin up. 

Eric understood what he meant and ducked in to kiss Dele firmly, the movement of lips desperate and messy, a half-formed kiss that still made Dele shiver. 

Dele moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips up, Eric’s hand finally fell to his cock and took it in his hand, and Dele’s mind whited out behind his eyelids, toes curled down hard as he felt the pleasure in his body took over. It only took two more thrusts before his orgasm hit him, like a wave it picked up rolled over and crashed down on him in one second. 

White burst behind his eyelids as he came, spilling messily over Eric’s fist as his cock throbbed, shaking moans falling from his lips. It seemed to last forever, roll over Dele over and over, waves of pleasure crashing into each other, picking up in new peeks until Dele’s mind was fuzzy, ears ringing. 

It felt like hours had passed when he finally came down from it, body wracked with trembles as he melted into the mattress, Eric a heavy weight pressed on top of him. 

The pleasure still flicking through him made the pain of his shoulders easy to ignore and he turned his head to press a kiss to the side of Eric's head. He could feel that Eric had come inside him, could tell just from the way he had pressed himself to Dele, breaths panting. 

Before Dele could mumble a word to Eric, the man reached down to gently pull himself out of Dele who let out a small whimper, hole clenched around the sudden emptiness as Eric pulled back off Dele. “You’re so gorgeous” Eric muttered under his breath, his hands skimmed up to Dele’s waist and held him gently as he moved him onto his stomach once more. 

A flush ran through Dele at the compliment, and he tried to hide his blush against the covers as Eric’s hands came gently to undo the belt. “So good for me, always so good with you Del, you drive me crazy” he breathed softly as with a soft clink the belt released and he slipped Dele’s wrists free. Dele let out a groan of relief when his shoulders rolled forward and relaxed, able to feel the strain in his muscles of holding that position already. 

Eric’s hands stayed gentle around Dele’s wrists for a second longer and he drew this thumbs across his pulse point before he let go. “Come here” Eric mumbled, flopped down on the bed next to where Dele lay and reached at his sides to tug him in. 

Considering Eric was usually useless for at least fifteen minutes after he came, Dele was impressed at him getting Dele out of the binding so quickly. Then again, Eric also was immediate to take care of Dele when he needed it, so it shouldn’t be a surprise. 

Dele moved so that he was half sprawled on Eric’s sweaty chest, a dopey smile on his face. “Hi” Eric mumbled with a slow flutter of lashes and his hands reached down to gather up Dele’s hands. He bought his wrists to his mouth and pressed soft kisses along the angry red lines over Dele’s wrists. 

“Hi” Dele breathed back, eyes sleepy as he gazed at Eric, watched the way his lips pouted to kiss his skin. They did sting a bit, but Dele didn’t really notice with the way Eric was holding his hands in his own so carefully and placing kisses down lovingly. 

“Feels ok?” Eric asked gently, and Dele nodded, eyes dancing over Eric’s face, his messy hair and ruddy cheeks, skin glistening with sweat as he took care of Dele. God he loved him so much. 

“Yeah love, s’alright, only hurts a bit” Eric’s eyes flickered up to meet Dele’s at his words and a pretty, sleepy smile unfolded across his face, the one he only ever had for Dele, sweet and boyish. 

“Good” he mumbled, but his brow furrowed in slight concern still as one hand moved to cup Dele’s cheek, the other moving to hold his hands against his chest. 

Dele hummed and let out a small giggle, unable to help himself as he tilted his head down to press a kiss to Eric’s chest. “You’re cute you know that? Promise I’m good Dier, it was hot” Dele smirked, turned his head to the left and pressed a light kiss to Eric’s wrist. 

Eric huffed and rolled his eyes, reached his thumb up and drew it along the line of Dele’s brow, thumbing the thing gash amongst the hair. “Was hot, but just making sure you’re alright, I gripped it pretty tight” Eric trailed off, this thumb rubbing back and forth over Dele’s fingers. 

“Promise m’good, made me come so hard think you broke my brain, so I’d be more worried about that than my wrists big boy” Dele raised his eyebrows at Eric who let out a soft laugh and slid his hand up from Dele’s cheek to run through his hair. 

“Hmm, let me fuss over you how I please, ok? Someone’s gotta take care of you don’t they?” Eric smirked, his hand gently petting through Dele’s hair as he spoke. 

Dele flushed and squirmed at the words, drew one hand away from where it was bundled on Eric’s chest and poked at his cheek just once before he returned his hand back to Eric’s. 

“Think you do a pretty good job” Dele whispered under his breath, eyes fell shut for a few moments and he nuzzled his cheek into Eric’s chest, let out a sigh and let his shoulders relax, reached a foot out to hook around Eric’s ankle. 

Eric didn’t reply but Dele blinked his eyes open to see a happy grin on his boy’s lips, and he pressed another kiss to his chest, a shy smile on his lips as he looked at him. 

“Hey” Eric breathed after a moment “I love you so much,” he leant down to press a kiss to Dele’s forehead, lingering there for a breath before he pulled back, hand resting on Dele’s cheek once more. 

Dele leant up and pursed his lips, asking for a kiss, which Eric complied with quickly, lean in to chase Dele’s lips and catch him in a soft kiss, a few lazy pecks before he nuzzled his nose against Dele’s in a little Eskimo kiss. 

“Love you, Eric” he breathed in return, smudged a kiss against Eric’s chin before he tucked his face into the crook of his neck and let out a small yawn. 

The room was still for a few moments, Eric’s fingers playing over Dele’s hands, the room quiet aside from their breathing. 

“Tired bub?” Eric asked and Dele nodded, pulled back to look up at Eric once more. “Mm, wanna shower and sleep please,” Dele asked, curled his fingers around Eric’s and squeezed. 

“The shower is so far away” Eric frowned and Dele rolled his eyes, wiggled his toes against Eric’s ankle. 

“It’s my Christmas wish though” Dele pouted and Eric groaned with a small laugh. “Barely Christmas, it’s like just technically become Christmas so that’s sly work from you” Eric huffed, reached down to rest his hand on the boys lower back. 

“Merry Christmas” Dele just chirped happily in reply, watched Eric as he climbed up off the bed, butt naked and god he was gorgeous. 

“Merry Christmas you dork” Eric laughed as Dele climbed off the bed and knocked their shoulders together. 

Dele reached for Eric’s hand but only after he planted a firm smack to his ass because if he was going to wander around naked, he really should really be expecting it.


End file.
